Devil May Cry statues
Various statues have been released of Devil May Cry characters for fans to display and enjoy. ''Devil May Cry'' Sparda Model.jpg Statue DMC1 Dante.png hmo-collectibles-devil-may-cry-dante-14th-scale-statue.jpg|H.M.O Dante 1/4 ''Devil May Cry 3'' Made for Capcom by KOTOBUKIYA, this statue of Dante from Devil May Cry 3 stands approximately 27cm tall and comes with interchangeable Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory weapons. Also made by KOTOBUKIYA, this statue of Vergil comes with interchangeable weapons Yamato, Yamato's scabbard, and Force Edge, and an alternate head that looks exactly like Dante. ''Devil May Cry 4'' Resin figure DMC4 Dante.jpg Resin figure DMC4 Nero 1.jpg Resin figure DMC4 Nero 2.jpg ''Devil May Cry 5'' ARTFX J On March 26th, 2019, Hideaki Itsuno tweeted that he was checking on the coloring of new Kotobukiya figures based on Devil May Cry 5.Hideaki Itsuno on Twitter: "We are checking the coloring of Kotobukiya figures. コトブキヤさんのフィギュアの彩色監修中です！… " A month later, on April 17th, these figures because available for pre-order.Kotobukiya Official on Twitter: "Pre-orders for the ARTFX J Dante and Nero statues from Devil May Cry 5 start today! From Dante's "Rebellion" to Nero's Devil Breakers, both pieces are packed with intricate details that can only be enjoyed in person. Pick them up to see for yourself! #DevilMayCry5 #Kotobukiya… https://t.co/bFyAizatoD" Dante's figure features the Rebellion, while Nero's not only includes the Gerbera, but also the Punch Line and Overture of Devil Breakers.AmiAmi (Character & Hobby Shop) | ARTFX J 鬼泣5 但丁 1/8 完成品手办(预约)AmiAmi (Character & Hobby Shop) | ARTFX J 鬼泣5 尼禄 1/8 完成品手办(预约) On April 24th, 2019, a Vergil action figure (also made by Kotobukiya) was announced, however it was not available for pre-order just yet.devilmaycry_jp on Twitter: "【グッズ】コトブキヤ「ARTFX J」シリーズより、「バージル」のフィギュア化が決定！発売時期等の情報は続報をお待ちください。「ネロ」「ダンテ」も好評予約受付中です！ https://t.co/0Ch21TuxR3 #DMC5… " DMC5 ARTFX J Dante & Nero figures PVs (1).jpg DMC5 ARTFX J Dante & Nero figures PVs (2).jpg DMC5 ARTFX J Dante & Nero figures PVs (3).jpg DMC5 ARTFX J Dante & Nero figures PVs (4).jpg DMC5 ARTFX J Dante & Nero figures PVs (5).jpg Prime1 Studio On May 15th, 2019, Prime1 Studio announced that they'd be making a new set of Devil May Cry 5 action figures.プライム1スタジオ on Twitter: "【ショップ情報】本日初公開！ついにデビルメイクライ5から『ネロ』『ダンテ』も展示！！#プライム1スタジオ #Prime1studio　#Devilmaycry5 #dmc5… " Seven days later, the Dante one became available for pre-order, it was planned to release sometime in November, 2019.CAPCOM：デビル メイ クライ 5 公式サイト On May 25th, Hideaki Itsuno tweeted that he has seen the figures in person.Hideaki Itsuno on Twitter: "I have seen a figure of PRIME 1 in Shinjuku! It's cool! #DMC5… " On June 25th, it was revealed that pre-orders for the Nero figure would start on June 28th.devilmaycry_jp on Twitter: "プライム1スタジオ　アルティメットプレミアムマスターライン　デビルメイクライ5ネロ 6月28日15時いよいよ受注開始!! #DMC5… " . On July 11th, the scheduled release of the Nero figure was stated to be around July/October of 2020.プライム1スタジオより、 クオリティSSS（Smokin’ Sexy Style!!）レベルの ハイエンドスタチューシリーズ受注受付中！！ 第1弾は若きデビルハンター“ネロ”！！ DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (1).jpg DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (2).jpg DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (3).jpg DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (4).jpg DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (5).jpg DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (6).jpg DMC5 Prime1 Studio Nero figure previews (7).jpg Sources Category:Devil May Cry merchandise